


Just Something to Try

by chibichibi_k



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decideds to try something and needs Rodney's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Something to Try

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Stargate Atlantis. This was originally posted to fanfiction.net in 2009.

"Hey, McKay, wait up!" John called as he jogged, trying to catch up to the scientist.

"What, Colonel? Some of us have a city to save from incompetent idiots that seem to be hell-bent on blowing us all up," Rodney snipped but came to a stop so that Sheppard could catch up to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're busy but I just wanted to try something out and I need your help with it. It'll only take a sec."

Never one to turn down something that obviously had John all kinds of excited, Rodney nodded. "As long as it doesn't take more than a second, I'm a – "

"Busy man, I know," John smirked. "First we need to move over here..."

John grabbed Rodney's arm and pulled him into a somewhat darkened alcove in a less populated hallway.

"...Now, just stand still," John continued as he gently pushed at Rodney's shoulders until his back rested against the wall. "Perfect. Now... Close your eyes."

"John... What exactly is it that you want to try?" Rodney asked skeptically.

"Don't worry, it's something good." At Rodney's suspicious glare, John just smiled charmingly and said, "Trust me."

Sighing, Rodney closed his eyes and waited. He didn't have to wait long before he felt soft, wet lips slide across his own. A searching tongue licked at his lips and Rodney gasped at the sensation, unwittingly allowing the question tongue access to his mouth. The kiss was soft and tentative and over much too soon.

Rodney slowly opened his dazed blue eyes and looked deeply into sparkling hazel eyes.

John pulled away slightly and smiled softly at Rodney. "Thanks for your help, Rodney. I'd say it was a complete success. I couldn't have done it without you."

With that said John winked at Rodney and walked away happily. Rodney stared after John in a daze before his brain fired up once more. He smiled slightly before running after John.

Inspiration had struck and now Rodney had something he wanted to try out and John just so happened to be the perfect person to try it out on.


End file.
